Destiny Islands Rehabilitation Center
by Lady MacFluff - Yaoi Queen
Summary: He's neat. he's clean. He does everything he's told, but deep down Sora has his own secrets. One of them lands him in Destiny Islands Rehabilitation Center, where he meets Riku. RikuSora
1. Prologue

Destiny Islands Rehabilitation Center

Prologue

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

There was something about the way the sun twinkled high in the sky. It told me I was not to have a good day. It was condescending and I didn't like it one bit. 

"SORAAAA!" I winced and smirked a bit. Oh yes, I am to have a bad day. The sun is already high in the sky, and I am still in bed on a Saturday. My mother wouldn't like that one bit.

Wincing slightly I cover myself with a blanket before she comes in to shake me awake. Sure enough she grabs my shoulder and shakes me, getting a yelp from my mouth. Well, at least I can act surprised.

"Mom…" I moan and turn over, staring at her with my puppy dog blue eyes.

"Get up! It's Saturday and your friends have been around twice to see if you were up!" She scolds.

"I'll get up, but mom, I kinda just fell asleep after my shower yesterday…and I'm…" I trailed off, finding sudden interest in the ceiling.

"Hn, okay then." She got up and left. I gave a sigh and throw the covers off of me as soon as I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. Rummaging around my dresser, I give a yawn and then look around my room to see if I have any junk food lying around. After getting dressed, I walk down the stairs with an empty box of pocky that I need to throw away.

I get a raised brow as my greeting.

"Sora, it's hot out." She tells me. I look down and realize what I'm wearing. I'm not too surprised, it's become a habit to cover almost every inch of my body. I wore a loose turtle neck, long sleeved shirt, and baggy pants.

"I know, but this is a light shirt." I say, "Besides, I really don't need any more of a tan." She makes a sound at the back of her throat and turns around to continue making lunch. I glance at the stove and see the time read after one already.

"Sweetie, what time did you go to sleep yesterday?" She asks. I smirk and reply, "You mean this morning?"

"Sora!"

"Haha, sorry mom, I couldn't sleep so I stayed up playing games. That made me tired. I didn't stay up long enough for the sunrise though…" I trailed off.

"Soraaaa!" She whines and then gives a sigh, "What am I going to do with you…"

She smiles at me nonetheless. I finally give up the game and tell her the truth.

"I was studying, actually, for my history test Monday and Mrs. Triasky won't be too happy if I get less than perfect on her test." I sat at the table as my mother began to pull out various things from the refrigerator.

My mother and I have this mutual understanding. She treats me with respect and thinks about me, and I make things easy for her.

"Oh, Sora, I need you to pick up some things for me at the store…" She tells me. I nod and pick up the pen and little notebook on the counter. She begins talking and I begin writing.

"I need some things from the pharmacy. Can you get me some of my...personal things, you know which ones. And my medication also, that needs to be picked up." I scribble something down on my little notebook and simultaneously begin to chow down on a piece of bread.

"And pass by the supermarket and get some juice, apples…"

"Strawberries." I say, adding it to the list.

"Hn? Oh yes. Oh, what else do we need…" She trailed off.

"I need soap." I jot that down too and close my notebook. She smiles at me and pulls out her purse.

"Here, if there's not enough I'll pay you back." I nod and slip the money into my notebook.

"You're so organized." She says and turns around.

"Hn." I reply. She sets a sandwich down for me on the counter and I greedily begin to eat.

"It's the end of the month; I have to go to work. Tomorrow I have to go too, but only in the morning." She says.

I give a nod, swallowing the food in my mouth, and say, "Okay."

"I'm really sorry for leaving you alone." She says with a long sigh. I shrug.

"Hn, I'll be fine mom, I have my friends, we can hang out for a while."

She hugs me and kisses my check. Hoisting her purse onto her shoulder she says, "Behave."

I make a face as if I was debating to take the advice or not.

"Sora!" She pats my head and walks out the door. The door shuts behind her and I whisper, "Bye."

* * *

So, well, what do you think? I finished reading the first volume of offbeat when I thought of this. Don't worry; it won't go in that direction. Sora's not going to be a stalker or anything…welllllll….um, he will be kind of like Tory, with the whole writing things down in his notebook concept. 


	2. Chapter 1

Destiny Islands Rehabilitation Center

Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Glaring slightly, he listened with mild interest at what his mother and the slight woman behind the desk spoke of. He fixed his glare on a distant object, a telephone, and thought bitterly, 'this wasn't supposed to happen.' 

"So, what would your son be here for?" The woman asked cheerfully. She smiled brightly, leaning closer, diminishing the chances of being over heard, but Sora heard. He heard them loud and clear.

"Suicide attempt."

He sighed and didn't even bother to explain to his mother that he really wasn't trying to kill himself. Leaning slightly onto the counter, he hitched his bag higher up on his shoulder and winced at the pain in his wrist. In his other hand was his notebook that he always had with him. He glanced lazily around at the sickeningly white walls and the neat tables placed all over the lobby for visitors. Some people sat at those tables, some well dressed, and others in white pajamas.

He wondered if he had to wear those pajamas.

"Sora?" His mother spoke. He glanced up at her with the same bored eyes he had given the rest of the room.

"What?" He spat bitterly. A flicker of anger shone in his eyes and she gladly returned the favor.

"Don't take that tone with me. Give her your bag to check." She snapped, tapping him on the top of his head.

"Remove your shoes and socks." The woman behind the desk said, "You'll have to step through the metal detector too."

Sora shrugged and did as he was told. He was found to be clean of any sharp objects and had his bag returned to him. He then found himself in front of his mother saying goodbye. She took him into a bone crushing hug in which he had to maneuver his arms carefully to place them around her neck.

It had to be careful for his next maneuver as when he hugged her, under the cover of his arm, his other hand searched quickly through the hood of the large jacket she was wearing. He put something in there on the car ride here and he intended to get it back. He found it and slipped it into his sleeve. He let his shoulder drop and the bag slipped down in which he quickly grabbed it to stop it from falling, slipping the object he retrieved quickly into it.

Trying not to look too pleased with himself he stared with a seemingly bored expression as he watched his mother leave. The woman turned to him and smiled.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands Rehabilitation Center!" She beamed. Sora wanted to puke.

He didn't talk to her at all when she showed him around. He was only mildly interested in what she had to say until she stopped suddenly in front of him, causing a collision.

"Ow…" He groaned as he landed on his butt. She turned around and smiled.

"So you do talk." She looked kindly upon him with her bi-colored eyes, her short brunette hair getting ruffled slightly as she leaned to offer him a hand. He ignored it and then stood on his own, dusting himself off.

"Sora," She began. He looked over at her and then realized that they were about the same height. She was pretty, he noted, before he spoke, "What?"

"I'm Yuna." She smiled and then held out her hand, "I know, you're pretty mad that you have to be here."

Sora made a slight noise of disbelief. How could she knew what was going through his mind? He glared at a distant object and then she spoke again, dropping her rejected hand.

"I have to first take you to see your counselor. He's a very kind man, albeit a little crazy."

"I think," Sora began, "The only ones that are crazy, are the ones who think they're not." Yuna giggled slightly and then nodded.

"That has a certain truth to it." She ran a hand through her short hair, "But we're not here to cure you. We're here to make you acceptable by society." Then, with a slight smirk she added, "Or at least smarter in not getting caught."

Sora raised a brow and she smiled again, "I'm going to give you a choice."

She stopped there and then pressed a button for the elevator to come. Sora waited, expectantly for her to continue. When the doors to the elevator opened he asked, "And that would be…?"

She ignored him and then stepped into the elevator. When the door closed behind him, she spoke, showing him a paper, "Groups." She said, "You just look like the average idiot who got caught."

Sora, a little offended at being called an idiot, and an average one at that, replied hotly, "What do you know?"

Ignoring him she continued, "Here is a group of six people. Half of them suicid-"

He cut her off by telling her, "I'm not suicidal." She smiled and said, "Now that's what I wanted to hear. What do you think you're in here for?"

"My mother is crazy." He replied hotly, getting tired of the game Yuna played with him, "I cut myself."

She flipped through a couple of pages and then pulled out a sheet, "Nine people in the group already. Only one of them is like you, except a little more extreme. Their ages range from fifteen to seventeen. They're in rooms of two people per room instead of the usual three or four. The group counselor is the same person as your personal counselor."

Sora shrugged, "I don't care." The elevator dinged, signaling they have arrived at their destination. She nodded and then said, "I'll let your roommate show you around, since you weren't listening to a word I said before. But first, let's go see Zexion."

"Zexion?" Sora asked. Yuna nodded.

"What kind of a name is that?" He muttered as they approached a door. Yuna leapt back as the door suddenly swung open, making a loud noise against the wall it hit, and a teen barged out, clearly angry. He paused for maybe a fraction of a second before he stormed off.

Yuna cautiously looked into the office and sighed. The person sitting serenely in his chair, assessing his office, looked up.

"Yuna." He said suddenly. Getting up to collect the papers, he smiled at them, "Hey, what's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you." Yuna replied, getting to her knees and helping the older man. With the task finished he stood up and addressed Sora.

"Oh you know. That guy is always making a mess of things." He sighed softly and then stood. Extending a hand out to Sora he said, "Hello, My name's Zexion."

Sora reached out to grasp his hand. Zexion had a slightly warm and calm atmosphere about him. His hair was a shade that was not quite silver, but more like a watery crystal clear blue of the ocean on the islands. It was very short in the back, but longer in the front, where it obscured his right eye. He had blue eyes, Sora noted, and he looked similar to the teen who had just barged out of the office.

"Um, I'm Sora." He said when he let go of the other man's hand. Zexion gave a slight nod.

"I take it you're with me then?" He asked. Sora nodded and Yuna spoke up, "He's also in your group session."

Zexion glanced worriedly at Yuna, "I've already got nine in my group. Ansem is threatening to send me three more from the fifth floor. Is he trying to kill me?"

Yuna giggled, "He says you've been slacking." Zexion pulled at his tie nervously, at which Sora had to suppress a laugh. The older man looked so hopeless now and lost. He seemed more like a person to have as a buddy, not a psychiatrist.

"Well, which one of them gets to be crowded, because I know that he's not going to be put with Riku." Zexion held out his hand for the paper Yuna had for him.

"I suggest we put him with Riku." Yuna said. Turning to Sora she said, "Riku is the guy that walked out of here. He's really not all that bad and can have is sweet side."

"Yeah, sweet talker." Zexion muttered. In a louder voice he said, "Should we put him with Cloud and Seifer?"

Yuna shook her head, "I doubt Sora wants to be a part of that arrangement." Turning to Sora she explained, "Cloud has no confidence in himself, he's self abusive to the point of not caring. Seifer has some anger management issues. He's always yelling."

Sora shook his head, "I don't think so either."

"Then what about with Axel and Demyx?" Zexion said but his face fell at Yuna's scowl.

"They've been behaving very well. I don't think we should crowd them all together. Besides, you know how those two like to pull pranks on everybody. It would be like fueling their fire."

Zexion nodded then glanced at the paper, " I don't think Yuffie an Selphie can be handled by anyone. Hey, what about Roxas and Naminé?"

Sora's head perked slightly and then he shook his head, "Why don't you just put me with that Riku guy. He's all by his lonesome anyway. I'm sure he won't mind."

Zexion raised a brow but then nodded, "Okay fine have it your way. It would be easier because you two are in the same type of activities and such…"

Sora nodded and then his eyes began to wander around the office, tuning out both Yuna and Zexion as they worked to print out a schedule for him. His gaze wandered out the window, following a small bird that was hopping happily in the parking lot. It flew up into a tree, meeting another bird and the two took flight, chasing each other and dancing in the sky.

Sora smiled slightly and then took out his notebook. The paper was handed to him and he folded it into his book.

"Hey, um, I left my pen at home." He said. Zexion raised a brow, "Pen's aren't allowed. You can use a bendy pencil."

Sora tilted his head and then asked, "Why?"

Zexion reached in his desk for a pencil and said, "They're plastic. They can break and cause harm. The ink also is a hazard. This pencil isn't harmful and if it breaks, it's like putty."

Sora looked at the pencil, "This is gonna write like crap." Zexion only shrugged an said, "Well, you should get settled in. It's Sunday, which is a free day, though knowing Riku, he's in his room listening to music. Now if you don't mind, I have to check on the fifth floor, Ansem requested my presence to pick out the three tamest ones."

Yuna smiled and then lead the way out into the hall. Sora was now well aware of his surroundings. Across from the hall was a see through room which Sora guessed to be the recreational room. There were some people watching television, others were reading quietly, and yet there was a noisy couple having an all out battle on the ping pong table. One had flaming red hair; the other was a spiky-haired brunette. It was obvious that they were annoying everyone else in the room.

"Going left are the elevators and going right are the stairs. I recommend the stairs because there are some patients here who have to be transported by wheelchair. That's the recreational room, and that guy that's propping up the wall is Squall." She waved at the stoic man who was leaning against a wall, overseeing the whole room.

"Zexion is one of four therapists here. Actually, he's the youngest." She smiled slightly and then raised a brow when Sora began scribbling furiously in his little book. He snapped it shut when she got close to peek over his shoulder.

"Okay, lets take the stairs up. You'll be on the third floor. Oh, and the group session room are behind the offices on this floor. Third and fourth floors are where the rooms are."

The traveled up the stairs and Yuna said, "Oh, the stairs don't go up to the fifth floor and there is a special Elevator on the fourth that goes up there. Only a select few are allowed to be there, and you need a special key card. Please don't be curious about it, because most of the people up there are so unstable."

"What, you have homicidal maniacs up there?"

"Close," Yuna said, "They like to see others in pain."

Sora jotted something else down.

"Obsessive?"

"Yes." Sora snapped. Yuna shrugged it off and then proceeded down a hallway, "Your room will be down through here all the way at the end."

Sora looked around and saw some names next to the doors, recognizing some from his conversation with Zexion earlier.

"Here we go." She knocked on the door twice before she said, "I'm coming in and you better be decent."

Swinging open the door, her eyes widened and she slammed it shut. Through the door she shouted, "You have ten seconds! Ten…nine…" She breathed deeply after each number. She was trying to calm herself down.

"Three…two…" She gave a sigh and then knocked again, "I'm coming in."

She opened it again and this time Sora peeked over her shoulder. She stepped aside and let a spiky-haired blonde pass.

Sora glanced at him. The blonde had the most beautiful eyes Sora had ever seen. They were a blue color, but there was a tiny bit of green glowing in them. They were empty eyes though, as if this teen had given up on life.

"Cloud, you should go to the recreational room or outside." Yuna said, speaking gently to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and jammed his hands in his pocket, wandering aimlessly down the hall, "Yeah, okay." Yuna sighed and then turned towards the room. She reached in and turned on the lights, revealing a teen that was sprawled on the bed, shirtless.

He had layered silver hair; it covered most of his aqua eyes. Sora didn't fail to notice the scars that appeared so pale on already pale skin. He glanced at Yuna who ignored him and stepped into the room.

"You had better have a good reason why you were picking Cloud." She snapped, clearly upset.

"Actually, I have quite a few." The teen said angrily, "So clean out your fucking ears and listen." Sora saw Yuna visibly flinch, but remain silent. Something told him that interrupting the teen might prove dangerous.

"First, Axel wasn't around to fuck. Second, Demyx was with him." Riku counted off, "Roxas was going all 'who the fuck are you' on me. I don't fuck girls, especially not hyperactive nor anorexic ones. Seifer was being all pissed off. Cloud doesn't care; He likes being painfully fucked up the ass and I needed to vent after seeing that guy's fucking face!"

Yuna sighed and then grabbed a shirt lying at the foot of his bed and said, "At least cover up will you? This is Sora; he'll be your roommate."

Riku looked the teen up and down and then commented, "You look like Roxas."

Flinching at the name, Sora responded, "Never heard of him." Both Yuna and Riku saw right through the lie but neither made a comment.

"Riku, could you please show him around?" Yuna asked almost timidly.

Riku shrugged, "Whatever." He slipped on the t-shirt and then turned to Sora, "So, what's your problem."

Sora stared at the teen. Nobody had ever been so straightforward and tactless. Yuna thought so too as she indignantly said, "Riku!"

He only shrugged. Sora muttered, "Cutting, you?"

Riku smirked, "I like to slash my arms open and watch them bleed. Sometimes I hope I die from it. Zexion also says I have anger management problems but I think he's gotta stick up his ass."

"That constitutes as anger management problems you know." Sora muttered quietly. Yuna coughed to cover up the laugh that arose from her, "Um, well I'll let you two get settled in then." She turned quickly and left the two teens in the room. Sora suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"You said you cut yourself." Riku began, "Can I see?"

Sora's face paled slightly, "You're really straightforward."

"Don't forget tactless." Riku replied with a grin. Sora blinked, "You sure you're not bipolar too?"

Riku glared slightly, "If you don't wanna show me fine. You don't have to insult me." Sora let out a sigh and then cast his glaze towards Riku, "I'm sorry. I just don't like to be stared at like an animal at the zoo."

"Nice analogy."

"Thanks…?" Sora raised a brow at which Riku laughed, "Don't mind me, everyone says I'm weird. It's why I'm in here. Oh before I forget, you don't have anything you snuck in right?"

Sora shook his head, "No, I don't." Riku waved a finger in his face, "If you do, I'll hide it where no one can find it if they inspect. Are you sure?"

Rethinking his decision, Sora shrugged, "I guess." Riku held out a hand and Sora reluctantly handed his treasure over. It was a switch blade.

"Nice." Riku said, "I've got a couple of these." He walked over to the closet and reached up.

"There is a brick that moves in the corner. That's where I'm putting it." He explained, "Pick a bed; I'll move my crap, unless you wanna share with me?" Riku turned at winked at the brunette who shook his head, "I'll pass."

He looked over the room once and then threw his stuff on the less occupied bed; the one with only the stereo on it. There were four beds; bunk beds. Riku occupied the one on the bottom left. Right above that was a pile of clothes. Across from Riku on the bottom right was a pile of books and papers. On the top right, the bed Sora claimed, was a small stereo with a binder of cds.

"I'll clean up later." Riku said, shutting the closet door behind him. The closet door was right at the foot of the bunk beds on the left side. There was another door at the foot of the bunk beds at the right side. Riku saw his gaze and said, "Bathroom." He smiled slightly and then let out a sigh. Opening the door he asked, "Shall we?"

Sora nodded and followed for his grand tour of the center.

* * *

Wow, this took a while to type. I kept going back over it. Trust me when I say the first two copies really sucked. I'm quite satisfied with this one, but please leave me your opinion. No flames please, but constructive criticism is always welcome. 


	3. Chapter 2

Destiny Islands Rehabilitation Center

Chapter 2

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

As far as Sora was concerned, Riku was an enigma. He stared at the silver-haired teen as he walked in front of the brunette. Sora shook his head and clutched his book tighter. The pencil in his hand was already bent out of shape from how tight he held it.

"Hey, where are we going?" Sora asked. Riku slowed down and turned towards the brunette, "Down to the war zone. You play ping pong?"

Sora raised a brow, "War zone? Yes I do play, I'm pretty good actually…what do you mean war zone?"

"I mean a ping pong war zone. You say you're pretty good? Say that again in five minutes and I guarantee a challenge." He replied. Sora jotted down a small note and closed his book. They descended the stairs and they were on a floor with a layout similar to the floor above it.

"Normal people get put on the third floor."

"What is normality, can anyone even be called normal here?" Sora asked softly. Riku continued to walk.

When his fingers touched the banister to descend again he spoke, "There is a difference between the people on this floor and the people on the next. There is a different set of rules and regulations. Just like these people, you and me are different from the people on the fifth floor."

Sora tilted his head at which Riku smiled, "I need to give you a nickname." The brunette blinked and then rubbed the back of his head, "Um, you can just call me Sora, you know."

"Whatever you say," Riku paused before giving him a small wink and adding on, "Cutie."

Sora nearly dropped his book as the teen turned around to descend the flight of stairs. He coughed and then jotted down another thing in his book.

This was going to be interesting.

"Just kidding! Hurry up, Newbie!" Riku called and Sora quickly caught up to him.

The atmosphere of this floor was so much different than the other floors. It was more lively. To the left were the offices and classrooms and to the right was the see-through room.

Riku nodded for Sora to follow him. He cleared his throat as he stepped into the doorway of the room. Then he spoke, "Hear ye, hear ye! We have a Newbie!"

Somewhere in the corner there was a whoop of joy from the last newbie. A girl sitting in a big chair scoffed at his words and replied, "Hear ye, hear ye, dumbass, shut yer yap! I'm trying to read."

Riku grinned, "Silly Naminé, anorexic girls don't read." The blonde angrily glared up at him. Sora noted how the chair looked like it was about to swallow the frail girl.

There was a howl of laughter coming from two people lounging on a couch. The first to speak had violent red hair and stunning green eyes. Underneath them were two tiny triangle marks on either cheek, tattoos.

"Burn!" He said with a fox-like grin. He gave the silver-haired teen thumbs up and then leaned his head back to rest on the couch. The one beside him had his legs sprawled over the other's lap. He looked to be quite comfortable with his head resting against the armrest and his arms wrapped around a tiny pillow that belonged to the couch.

"Ri-kun, who's your friend?" He asked. He had a strange hairstyle that was mostly Mohawk, but Sora wasn't so sure. He looked towards Sora with blue eyes and an air of childish mischievousness about him.

"Say's he can play." Riku simply stated then waited for the brunette to get up to take his place. Sure enough, Demyx did stand up extremely fast, causing a dizzy feeling in his head. Once it passed, he turned around and blamed the red-head behind him before turning back around and skipping towards Sora.

"I'm Demyx! I challenge you!" He smiled sweetly as he held out his hand. Sora blinked a couple of times before he shook the brunette's hand, "I'm Sora."

Demyx grinned, "Got it, Noob." He then ran off to one end of the ping pong table and waved back, "Hurry, will ya, Noob?"

"Noob?" Sora asked. Riku gave a nod as he stretched across the couch on his stomach. He cushioned his head in his arms and replied, "You're the new guy around here, so therefore, you're the Noob."

Sora scowled slightly and then went angry to the table. He picked up the paddle and told Demyx, "Let's get this over with, I figure you won't let me go until I play you."

"Whoot! Go Demi, go Demi, go!" Screamed someone who bounced through the door. She jumped up behind Sora and attached herself onto his back, "Noob!"

"Sora! My name is Sora!" He said carefully pealing the girl away from him. She smiled at him and then sang, "Noob, Noob, he's a Noob! He tries to deny, but he's the Noob! The other Noob was such a boob! That's why this guy's a better Noob!"

Sora raised a brow and quickly jotted something in his book again. "huh, you're obsessive compulsive? First time one of you guys have been on the fourth floor…was there not enough room?"

"Actually-"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Smexion says I'm bipolar. That whole manic depressive shit thing."

"Oh…Smexi-"

"Yeah, he's Smexy." Demyx turned to scream out the door where he could be clearly heard down the hall and into a certain office, "SMEXY ZEXY!!!"

Zexion paused what he was doing and looked on as his patient began laughing uncontrollably. "I'm gonna get you…" He said. This was no empty threat. It wasn't even a threat. It was more like a promise that Demyx will pay.

Sora cleared his throat. Just what the hell was going on here. He dumbly noted that the hyper girl was latched onto him again.

"Sencho…" She whined, "Do I have to call him Noob? He's cute."

"Selphie," Riku began, "Don't call me that."

"Sencho?" Sora asked, "As in captain? Of what?"

Selphie giggled and replied, "Riku's been here the longest, so he's the cap'n, even if he doesn't want to be."

Demyx began to sigh impatiently, "We starting or what?"

Sora gave a nod. The ball hit the table and their match was on. Naminé put her book down when over fire minutes had passed and the score was set even at one to one. She sighed and called Selphie over so the girl could sit.

"Sora's giving Demyx a run for his money."

"Point. Two to one. Noob."

"What are we playing until?" Sora asked. Demyx replied, "Just to five, I'm a little tired today."

"The kid's good." Axel muttered. Riku gave a nod, "Almost as good as Roxas."

"Point. Two to Two."

Riku stared at Sora and waited until the small projectile was being tossed before he spoke, "speaking of Roxas, Where is he?"

"He's with Hayner, Pence, and Ollette. He's the innocent Roxas today."

"Point. Three to two. Demyx."

"Hah, He's pulling ahead." Axel said, changing the topic. Riku narrowed his eyes. He had to be sure.

"I don't get it, this morning he was badass Roxas. He changes so suddenly, I'd hate to be related to him."

"Point. Four to two. Demyx."

"Hah, looks like I'm going to win!"

Axel gave Riku a questioning glance as Demyx put a pause on the game to do a pre-victory dance. Sora glared, "Don't underestimate me, I'm good at comebacks."

Riku shook his head when Axel poked his leg, "Tell you later."

Axel raised a brow and shrugged it off but then began to play with the holes in Riku's ripped jeans.

"That tickles." Riku said as Axel stroked the skin under a small hole on Riku's calf.

"Point. Four to Three. Still Demyx." Selphie called cheerfully. Sora then hit the small projectile forcefully. It went too fast for Demyx and he missed it.

"Four to four now."

Sora smirked, "I'm pretty good at this, are you sure you want to go only to five? That's too little time to school you." Demyx fumes slightly before tossing the projectile to Sora, "Don't talk so big, it's still a tie."

"Match. Sora wins."

Demyx glowered at the teen and then sighed, "Wah, now I'm depressed." He brightened up slightly, "Ima go bug Zexy." With that said he skipped out of the room and into the hall.

Sora sighed, "What a weirdo." Riku stared at him and then mentioned for him to come closer.

He suddenly yanked on Sora's wrist, earning a slight yelp of pain. Sora closed his eyes tightly, trying not to hard not to enjoy the shock of pain that shot up his arm as Riku squeezed his wrist. Riku let his grip go and pulled the sleeve up, inspecting the large wound on Sora's wrist.

"Nice. Did you expect something like this not to be at least a little lethal?" Riku asked. Sora didn't respond. He looked at Riku and softly asked, "Please, don't do that again…"

Riku smirked at tightened his hold on the other teen's wrist who hissed as he felt the pain again. He felt himself being pulled away from his bliss when a voice said, "Riku, that's enough."

Riku let go of the wrist and looked up.

"What do you want Leon? Someone didn't fuck you enough last night?" Riku spat. Leon glared at the teen, "Watch it. I could throw you upstairs any day of the week."

Riku smirked, "Seifer gave you the cold shoulder too, eh?"

It was at this point that Leon grabbed Riku and dragged him, nearly kicking and screaming out of the room. Axel began laughing, "What an idiot. Well, we won't be seeing him around for a couple of days…unless Zexy's in a good mood."

Naminé stood shaking her head, "My money is on Leon coming back here with his face completely red and Riku and Demyx following him."

Selphie snickered, "I guess that's why Demyx went off to bug Zexion. He might have known that Sencho was going to be in trouble…"

Naminé shrugged, "Just dumb luck, Riku always gets in trouble."

Just as Naminé predicted, Leon walked back into the room, red-faced. He went back to propping up a wall as Riku and Demyx walked in, victory smirks on their faces.

Riku turned to Demyx, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

Demyx grinned, "Yes you have."

Sora was slightly confused, but he jotted down more things in his book and snapped it shut. Something told him that he really didn't want to know but he was going to find out anyway.

* * *

A/N ahhhhhh dodges random stuff from Vera okay I posted, stop throwing things at me!!! an Amazonian cry can be heard and more things get thrown Lady MacFluff barely dodges a spear okay, I'm running now. A cry can be heard of 'I will eat well tonight!!!!' Oo

Review PLZ, to save me from Crazy Novelist-San, Emphasis on CRAZY!!!!!


End file.
